All Guard Let Down
by Penelope Jadewing
Summary: Short story. Takes place during that evening Oscar serves everyone 'juice'. Break's thoughts. Mild Break/Sharon.


**A/N: I do not own Pandora Hearts, nor any of its canon characters.**

"You there!"

Both Break and Oz looked back across the balcony to catch sight of the speaker, who was none other than the pitiful excuse that was once Sharon Rainsworth. With strands of chestnut hair falling over her clammy face, and her eyes dulled from the 'juice' that had been served a long while ago, she was barely a shadow of the dukedom's heiress. Oz stared, wide eyed, while Break simply watched on, with only a hint of disappointment twinging his single, red eye.

His young mistress stumbled in her approach, and Break was quick to catch her. She didn't even have the coordination to right herself, and he gently eased her back onto her feet. She swooned, but then seemed to recover an air of dignity.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit…" Sharon hiccupped. "Out of sorts… I demand to be… escorted to my chambers for the… for the evening."

Break sighed; it truly was a pity to see his mistress like this… "Milady…"

"Don't! Contradict me…" She rubbed a hand over her face, her fingers groping to find and massage her temple. "I have a headache…" Then she looked up into his face, and a giddy smile stretched her lips. She reached out with both arms toward him. "Carry me, Xerx-nii."

She practically collapsed into his hold; he had no struggle in bearing her weight, for she was a small thing, and compared to his stature, was an easy burden. He hoisted her up as her loose grip caused her to slide, and deftly swept her up in a bridal carry. Oz snickered as she buried her face against Break's chest.

"It's a good thing no one besides you and me are going to remember tonight," said the boy with a smirk. "They'd all be horrified."

Break narrowed his eye and grumbled. "Uncute brat…"

Oz only grinned.

Without another word, Break maneuvered his way back through the parlor – all of the others who had succumbed to the drink had fallen into drunken slumber. All of them snored.

"Pitiful…" the white-haired man muttered to himself. "I suppose there are advantages to the immunity…"

His gaze fell to the girl in his arms. At the moment she appeared asleep, and he couldn't help but smile at the look of utter innocence on her cherubic face. His mistress, his princess…

"Do you remember when you first got here, Xerx-nii?" came her voice, muffled against the cloth of his jacket. Her voice echoed down the long extent of the empty halls of the manor. "When we found you…"

He hesitated to answer. But, Master Oz was correct with one thing… No one would remember if he let his guard down just for this moment… and answered his mistress honestly.

"I… Not too much, really. My memories of that time aren't exactly what you'd call 'clear'…"

"I remember…" A yawn interrupted her. When it passed, she didn't continue and, for a moment, Break guessed she'd finally fallen asleep. He sighed, careful not to jostle her, and continued to navigate his way toward her chambers.

"I was scared of you."

Both her voice and her statement startled him, and he paused just at the door.

"But… I wanted to see you smile, at the same time. You were so sad… But not so much anymore, right, Xerx-nii?"

It seemed so long since she last called him that… And that was three times within five minutes. He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped as she wriggled, and pushed herself out of his hold to place her feet on the floor. He eased her down gently, and made sure she was balanced before withdrawing.

So it nearly made him jump when she latched her hand on his wrist, and raised his hand against her cheek. She grinned up at him, closing her eyes and leaning into his fingers.

"My Xerx-nii… My only Xerx-nii…"

She reached her own free hand up to comb her fingers through his silver fringe that hid his hollow eye socket from the rest of the world. While her ginger touch and soft whispers made something stutter in his chest, he couldn't help but glance about. He caught a glimpse of a maid peering out of a room further down just before she ducked back through the door. His brow creased.

"Milady…"

She feathered her lips over his cheek, uttering a small giggle when he stiffened.

A part of him lurched when she pulled herself closer, nestling in his embrace and resting her head on his shoulder. But… of course, it was ridiculous, all of it. Incredulous! A trick of his mind, playing on the loyalty of his heart. Nothing more… nothing less.

He tried – reluctantly – to pry her off him.

"Come, Mistress – I believe it's far past your bedtime."

He caught the fan just before it gave him a good whap upside the head. He looked down in time to see her countenance completely changed, into one of fiery indignation.

"Don't treat me like a child!"

He simply raised a brow; this was becoming truly irritating. "Really? Last I checked…"

"I don't care, 'Last you checked'! Check now. I'm twenty-three! Far too old to be ordered about, much less have a bedtime…"

She nearly then collapsed, and he caught her easily, hoisting her back up and taking her into her room. He sighed as he set her down at her bedside and stepped back.

"Then, perhaps you should act like it," he couldn't help but mutter before placing his hands on her shoulders and easing her down to sit on the edge of the bed. "Now – go to sleep. Things… will be better in the morning."

Without much more of a fight, she kicked off her shoes and swiveled to curl up atop the comforter, hugging her pillow close. And then he turned to leave.

It had been amusing at first. Their drunken states. But… Now, it only served to irk him. And… No, no, he didn't wish for her to be this way all the time, but… She was far more open this way. Careless, even, with her emotions and thoughts. As most were, in that hazed frame of mind. But at least they were, for the most part, honest. Any other time, any other people, and both of them were always so guarded with themselves. Though, Break had to admit, while she kept only parts of herself hidden – those secret, innermost pieces of her heart and soul – he had fallen into the habit of concealing it all. Revealing his true self to no one… Well, almost no one.

She knew. She knew him well. And she noticed all of those times where his façade slipped, witnessed those rare moments in which he was – truly – himself. And he knew it frustrated her to no end, his masks of mirth and recklessness and sarcasm. But… it was all he knew. It was the only way… to protect himself.

He felt her hand clasp his again, and paused. Glancing back, his gaze met the sight of tears welling in her magenta eyes. A sigh escaped him. _Not again…_

"Break…" She swallowed, entwining their fingers. "I'm sorry. I'm… sorry I get so angry…"

Gah. She really did have him wrapped around her finger.

His heart softened, and he knelt beside the bed, planting a kiss on her fingers before clasping both her hands together and setting them down. Without letting go, he smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. She seemed to quiet down instantly, as he stroked her bangs from her face.

"Good night… Ojou-sama." He stood, and stepped quietly away. Her eyes closed as he did so, and her breath began to even. "Sweet dreams."

After a few minutes, when he was sure she was fast asleep, he exited the room, silent as a midnight mist. He closed the door without sound behind him, and paused before going any further.

His countenance darkened. "Dishonor my mistress, do you? Well… I have unfinished business with you, Oscar Vessalius."


End file.
